


Please...Please Stay

by TreatyWrites



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But yeah there's a lot of angst, M/M, promise ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites
Summary: Jason should say something. Hell, anything would be better than this silence. He should have said something, but he didn't.
Relationships: JayTim, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Please...Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you for reading this. As a fellow reader I like all of my works completed, so every work you've read from me will be completed. If you have any comments on how to my writing feel free to comment below. Once again thank you for reading this and have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening.

He should say something. Really anything would be good. But Jason stood there burned out cigarette in hand as he watched Tim pack up his bags.

_Don’t go._

He pleaded.

_Stay._

_I can’t live without you._

_I don’t want to watch you leave._

All these thoughts and feelings ran through his brain. His mouth was on the verge of running, but he stayed quiet. Why? For his goddamn pride.

Tim held his bags and looked at him, “nothing? You’re just gonna let me leave…”

Jason looked at him and looked away.

No...please...stop….don’t go.

“I-...if you wanna go. Go. I don’t care.”

“You’re a horrible person.”

He watched Tim walk through the door. Before he stopped once more and turned to look at him.

“I would have stayed Jay...all you had to do was say something.”

And he left. Walked out the door leaving him alone once more.

For a moment he was shocked, and a new form of loneliness and guilt quickly took him though. The room and mood was darker than before and Jason thought about going crime fighting. After all it’d make him happier...but Tim wouldn’t be there. Suddenly the thought of fighting people seemed less appealing.

Suddenly life without Tim seemed way too daunting. He ran. He ran after him, to hell with his pride, to hell with their disagreements.

When he got outside Tim was there trying to call a cab.

“Timothy Drake-Wayne!”  
His head snapped towards him, a true unreadable expression crossed his face.

He ran up to him.

“I don’t want you to leave,” he confessed, “I didn’t say anything because...because-because I’m scared. I’m not ready to give in, or at least I’m afraid to. I’m scared of being vulnerable, especially around you, because what if you think I’m different...not good enough. I want to stay with you forever. I want you to stay with me forever. And Tim...I truly, truly love you...please...please don’t go.”

Tim looked at him for a moment, his eyes cold and distant. And Jason knew he was going to say no.

“Tim please...I-I’d marry you right now if that’s what it would take for you to understand how much I want you in my life.”

The cold and distant look melted instantly, and Tim closed his eyes looking at him with uncertainty.

“You’re seriously willing to let me in…”

“Yes, Tim, I’m willing to let you in, willing to support you, your coffee addiction, your sleep schedule, all of it, everything that makes you you. Tim I’m begging you. Please stay, stay with me.”

He fumbled for his hand, pulling off the metal band on his ring, it was purely decoration, it met nothing to him really. But he was about to make it mean everything.

“Tim… this isn’t an engagement, it’s a promise that one day we’ll get married, one day you and I will officially become us. Stay...Tim I-I like you a lot...in fact...I love you. Tim. I love you.”

He got down on one knee, he needed Tim to know how much he cared about this.

Tim looked at the ring. Then him. For a moment he thought Tim was shaking his head, but he was really crying.

“You’re gonna kill me...you know that Jay?”

He shook his head, “if you die. I’m dying with you.”

Tim took the ring, it wouldn't fit him, and he’d need a chain. But Tim took it. He accepted it. He accepted him.

He stood up, “babe. I love you.”  
Tim nodded frantically, “I know. I love you too. But please. Never do this again.”

He hugged him, hugged him tight.

“I won’t. I swear.”


End file.
